Silly 🙃
Silly �� Songs �� from the Crisper 2001 Prototype Version) Songs List # VeggieTales Theme Song # Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) # I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) # I love My Duck (from King George and the Ducky) # I'm a Rumor Weed (from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed) # The Battle is Not Ours (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # The Lord Has Given (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Lost Puppies (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # I Must Have It (from King George and the Ducky) # Haman's Song (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # The Selfish Song (from King George and the Ducky) # Larry's High Silk Hat Features Tracklist Word Entertainment Opening # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser # The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka Teaser # 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser # A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo Lyrick Studios Opening # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser # 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser # A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo Warner Home Video Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer # LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo Classics Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser (Storyboard Animation) # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo Previews 2003/2004 Reprint * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * An Easter Carol * VeggieTales Classics ** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** Madame Blueberry ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** King George and the Ducky ** Esther the Girl Who Became Queen * The Star of Christmas 2007 Reprint * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * God Made You Special * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Veggie Library Fun Facts * It came in the "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer" * This is the only VHS �� release to feature A Queen A King and A Very Blueberry Trailer * This is the only VHS �� release to feature the teaser for Lyle the Kindly Viking, but later with the 2001/2004/2007 DVD releases as an Easter Egg. * This is the only VHS �� release to feature Lyle the Kindly Viking Trailer * This is the only VHS �� release to feature the and Lyrick Studios logos. * This is the only VHS DVD�� release to feature Lyle the Kindly Viking Trailer Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VeggieTales Episodes Category:VeggieTales Sing Along Video